The present disclosure generally relates to accessing web content and, in particular, to ranking plural cookies associated with accessing web content.
A cookie is a small piece of data sent from a website and stored in a user's web browser while a user is browsing a website. When the user browses the same website in the future, the data stored in the cookie can be retrieved by the website to notify the website of the user's previous activity. However, some users accessing web content may not understand how cookies work. These users may not understand what cookies are needed for their applications to work, or how often cookies are used.